The Worlds United
by Jess Katcher
Summary: Oz sent a spy to the pass. It affected the senshi. Now they're out on a mission. Amara swears.Chapter 6 up.
1. Chibi Scouts

The Worlds United  
  
By: Jess Katcher.  
  
  
  
Introduction  
  
(Sailors Chibi- Fied.)  
  
7-year- oldPrincess Saturn looked at her friends who stared down at Earth. They all had dirty looks on their faces. Saturn looked down at Earth.  
  
" I hate Earth more then I hate studying," Princess Serena said, hatefully.  
  
8-year-oldPrincess Uranus stood up and shouted, " F*** you, Earth!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Now, don't swear, Uranus, " Mercury said. " We all hate Earth, 'specially after what Prince Endymion did. "  
  
" Yeah!" Uranus yelled. " Prince Baka is a f***ing b****!"  
  
"Uranus!" Mercury shouted. " Don't you ever listen!"  
  
" um...." Uranus sputtered. Then she grinned. "Nope."  
  
"Oh well.......lets sing the 'Lets Hate Endymion' Song!" Princess Venus said.  
  
" Oh." Neptune started. "Hate is such a strong word, you should use.............wait....hate would do."  
  
"Ok, then!" Uranus said. Then she shouted." I f***en hate Earth!"  
  
"Cam it, Uranus," Mars mentioned. She looked at the other princesses. Pluto then looked back at her. "Lets put aside our hate." She said.  
  
"Yes. Lets like Earth." Pluto added.  
  
hmmm......" Uranus thought out loud. "How 'bout NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"sigh......."Jupiter sighed. "This is boring. Anyone for.....oh lets say......boxing?"  
  
"I'M IN!!!!!!!!" Uranus shouted. Jupiter and Uranus ran off to the moon kingdom to box.  
  
"Saturn, whatz that you're staring at?" Princess Serena asked, watching Saturn.  
  
"Just staring." Saturn answered. "Pluto, hows the time waves?"  
  
"Awful," Came the answer.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Heh.......well thats chapter 1 or as I said, the Intro-duck-tion. Why do they hate Earth, you ask? That you must find out.  
  
JK 


	2. Time Travel and Planes

The Worlds United  
  
By: Jess Katcher.  
  
Present Day  
  
Trista looked around at the Senshi that stood there infront of her. "Time travel is very serious. But this isn't just any time travelling. Once you're through, the gate is going to close."  
  
Amy looked at Trista. "Thats mean, we'll get stuck!!!"  
  
Trista replied, "Yes, thats true."  
  
"Who f***ing cares!!!!!!!" Amara shouted.  
  
" I do." Trista answered. "So here, everyone and everything you know, won't know you. Your parents will forget you."  
  
"But how will we do that?" Serena asked, looking stupid.  
  
" She's the Sailor of Time, Onna," Rei answered for Trista.  
  
"I'll make sure that," Trista added. " Now, get everything you want. Once you're done, I erase all info about you ever being alive will, poof! Be gone!"  
  
Michelle started to walk to the door. "We better get going then."  
  
Amara started to follow. "I got to get all my bikes."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Trista opened the Time Gate. "Here, I'll meet you there."  
  
The Senshi stepped in and the magically appeared on this VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY LARGE/HUGE/EMOROUS colony.  
  
A dude dressed in a tux walked up to them. " ahhhh....the mistresses are home. But where is Miss Trish?"  
  
Amara gets this huge grin.  
  
Amy looked at her. "Whatz wrong, Amara?  
  
"We're rich as rich can be here," Amara answered, still grinning. "Hey! Dude! What do I do here?"  
  
All senshi look at her.  
  
" Why, miss. You're the universe champion racer of course!" The butler answered.  
  
"Cool..." Amara said.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Lady Une looked at each G-boy. "We are going to have VERY important ladies coming from Colony L15."  
  
" CoLoNy L15?!?!?!?!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Yes, Duo," LAdy Une answered. "They will be coming to bring peace between their colony and Earth."  
  
" What that got to do with us, Lady Une?" Sweet, innocent Quatre asked.  
  
"You'll be their bodyguards."  
  
"Cool!!!!!!" Duo shouted again. " Can I ask them-"  
  
"No," Trowa muttered.  
  
"wahhhhh......." Duo pouted.  
  
"Meet me at the airport in half an hour," Lady Une commanded. " And I urge you, Be on time!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Amara!" Rei shouted. "Stop rollorskating down the allies!"  
  
Amara stuck out her tongue. "Try and make me, Princess Mars!" Amara said, saying 'Princess Mars' sarcastically.  
  
Rei started to get mad. 'Specially about the way Amara stretched out 'Princess Mars'. Of course she was happy being a princess and all, but Uranus ALWAYS got on her nerves. "STOP IT, BUBBLEHEAD!!!!"  
  
"Oh..." Amara stopped rollorskating. "Making fun of Amy now, are we? 'Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Amara then did a good imitation of Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Amara, Please!" Michelle stated, tripping Serena as she walks down the alley. "Quit annoying Rei!"  
  
"Ok, mommy." Amara said with a grin.  
  
"MOMMY!!!" Hotaru shouted and started laughing, only to be joined by Mina and Lita.  
  
"Guys," Trista came up to them. "We almost there."  
  
(-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=)  
  
Heh....again...... My friends and I will come up with the couples. Pretty soon. I mainly leaving the couples to Amanders. (Amanda. She is one of my best friends.)  
  
JK 


	3. Airport

The Worlds United  
  
By: Jess Katcher.  
  
Airport  
  
  
  
Amara walks down the ramp, Hotaru closely behind her. Amara looked at all the people. "F*** those people out there!" She thought. She then looked at Hotaru. "Can I swear at them????"  
  
"No way, Amara," Hotaru answered. "You don't even know them." Hotaru looked at all the people. She smiled at them.  
  
Michelle then came down with the rest. "I know Amara gonna swear any minute now." She thought out loud. The others nodded. They then covered their ears. Hotaru looked back at them. She then covered her ears, too.  
  
"F***!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amara shouted at the top of her lungs. She then stopped, caught her breath. "F***!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
---  
  
"Are you sure, that's one of them?" Duo asked Lady Une stupidly. He looked back at the plane, where are the senshi were straining Amara from swearing. "I mean,...Ladies aren't meant for swearing, are they?"  
  
"Duo!!!!" Distant yell could be heard.  
  
"Isn't that Hilde?" Duo asked again.  
  
"No, it's the Ice Cream Man,"Trowa answered.  
  
"WHERE????!?" Duo asked, looking around.  
  
"He is soo easily fooled," Wufei said with a smirk. "Yes, that is Hilde, Maxwell."  
  
"awwwww..."Duo whined. "I wanted the Ice Cream Man!" He then runs off to find Hilde.  
  
Soon the Senshi walk up to them. "Are you them?????" asked a certain meatball head.  
  
"Are we who, Onna?" Wufei asked. He stared at them.  
  
"The f***en dudes that have to be their bodyguards," Amara jerks a thumb at the other Senshi. "Of course, MOI don't need a b****y bodyguard."  
  
"B****y bodyguards, are we???" Wufei shouted. "Why! I'll show you you's the b****!!!!!!" wufei then lunges at Amara. Amara then ducks and Woo- woo flies over her head and falls flat on his face. "Owies....."Wufei muttered. He slowly got up. "I've been beaten by an ONNA!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Wufei's crying???" Trowa said. "OMG!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero and Quatre slowly pull out tape recorders and cameras. They start taking pictures and recording Trowa, and his laughing. Trowa takes their cameras/recorders and smashes them.  
  
"awwwww...."Heero and Quatre whines." Boo-hoo!"  
  
"Michelle, can we friggin go yet?" Amara asked, impatiently. "These dumb-asses a giving me a headache."  
  
"Lets go then," Lady Une said. "We'll bring you to your special apartments."  
  
The dudes then walk off.  
  
------  
  
Ok!!! How'd you like that?????? Well, my friend, Amanda, insisted that Amara/Trowa be a couple. I almost fainted, but I'll go with it. And Tamara also said she wants Michelle/Quatre to be a couple, and I;m going with that.  
  
~JK~ 


	4. Quatre's Dream

The Worlds United  
  
By: Jess Katcher.  
  
  
  
The Apartment  
  
Amara bounces up and down on her bed. Her head almost touches the ceiling. She watches Trowa and Lita stare at her. "What you friggin looking at???" She asked. The other to turn away. "Heheh..."She thought.  
  
--  
  
Meawhile, Ami and Michelle sit there with Quatre watching them. He stares mainly at Michelle. "How beautiful she is." He thinks. "F***!!!!!!!!" The three look up. "Must be Amara." The 3 say at once. They get up and leave the room.  
  
--  
  
"What is it?" Heero asked as he entered the room. "Why you screamed?"  
  
"I popped my soccer ball with my sword," Amara answered. "Why you run?"  
  
"I wanted to see if I could use Mr.Blasty," Heero answered. Puts Mr.Blasty away. "Guess I can't."  
  
Every1 sweatdrops. "Thats nice." They all say.  
  
--  
  
That night, Quatre has a dream.  
  
~`~`~`~`~Quatre's Dream~`~`~`~  
  
I sat there on Neptune. I wished my Princess would be done coping with her cousin. Uranus always gets in trouble. Oh well.  
  
"Quatre!" a voice shouted to me. I turned and saw Neptune. She's so beautiful. "Quatre. What have you been doing?"  
  
"Nothing much, but sitting here," I answered her question easily. "I've been bored. I'm happy now you're here."  
  
"You flatterer," Neptune said and smiled at me. "What do you wanna do, Quatre-kun?"  
  
"Sit and look at you," I simply answered with a smile. She just looked at me.  
  
"You'd be a dead Prince if Uranus heard you," Neptune said, with a not-so-nice smile. "She would kill you!"  
  
"Trowa would stop her," I answered. My best friend always liked Uranus, but Uranus doesn't know it. "Or..maybe he wouldn't."  
  
"Like I said, 'I rather have a living prince than a dead space duck!'" Neptune said as she flopped on the grass beside me. "And you'll be a dead space duck if Uranus gets her hands on you!"  
  
I smiled at her. "Too late for that warning."  
  
"Why?" she looked at me, confused. I pointed up ahead. "Uh-Oh!" She then said. "Here comes Uranus! Uranus!!!!!" Neptune got up to greet her cousin. That gave me a chance to run.  
  
And away I went, with Uranus hot in persuit!  
  
~`~`~`~End Dream~`~`~`~  
  
Breakfast  
  
"Whats with that look in you're eye?" Duo asked Quatre. Quatre has even touched his food. "Whats a wrong??"  
  
"....." Quatre answered, not even paying attention.  
  
"OMG!!" Duo shouted. "HE'S TURNING INTO A TROWA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Cam it, will you?" Rei asked.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
OK. Thats Quatre's dream. He and the others will have more  
  
dreams later. I even decided to make a seqence about this. Well, next chapter is supposed to be about the spy! Amanda also started annoying me with pictures of Amara and Trowa together! Well, seeya!  
  
~~JK~~ 


	5. The Spy (Who can it be?)

The Worlds United  
  
By: Jess Katcher.  
  
  
  
OZ/ Negaverse/ yada..yada..yada headquarters  
  
Treize: Ain't I supposed to be dead?  
  
Jess: Not now, I had to find all the decent baddies I could.  
  
Treize looked at the authoress. "oh. Well then.....You did a good job, Darien, my spy."  
  
Darien bowed before Treize. "Thank you master." He got up and thought about all he did under Treize's comand.  
  
-=Flash Back=-  
  
"Endymion, you b****!" Princess Uranus yelled. " You broke Serena's heart and you shall perish!!!" Uranus continued to follow Endymion. Endymion should have known he woild get this. Uranus' temper acted so quickly.  
  
"HAHA!" Endymion shouted. He turned around and stuck out his tongue. Then he stopped. Uranus was gaining speed pretty fast. Endymion started running faster.  
  
"Come back, you f***ing b****!" Uranus shouted. All of a sudden, Duo jumped out of a tree and landed on Endymion. "Thanks, Duo," Uranus said as she ran up to him. She looked at the 12 year old boy. "Have you been on sugar high again?"  
  
" Yep," the braided-boy answered.  
  
Uranus pulled out a sword, about to kill Endymion, when Serena came running. "Please Uranus."  
  
"Please what?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Give him a VERY, VERY, VERY PAINFUL DEATH! please?" Serena answered with a grin. "He must pay!!"  
  
"Sure thing, Princess," Uranus replied. Duo pulled out his scythe and the two stabbed Endymion, killing him. "So the idiot finally died. He waisted his time here. He should have been locked up for good."  
  
"By the way," Duo mentioned. "What DID he DO?"  
  
"Something bad," Serena answered. She turned to Earth. "Something very bad." The other two turned and stared at Earth, not knowing that would be where they lived and what they loved next....  
  
-=End of Flash Back=-  
  
Darien looked at his 'master'. " What do you wish of me?"  
  
Treize looked at him long and hard. "Kidnap Relena Peacecrap.....er....I mean Peacecraft, and Serena Cresant. I need them for a experiment. Oh, and find Mariemaia, my daughter. I'll be needing her too."  
  
Darien then disappeared into the shaodws.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=_=-=-=-=-=_=-=-=-=-=-=_=  
  
Jess: U like?? Short, yes I know. Heheh....next is about a prom! Heheheheh...this (I hope!) will be good!  
  
~~JK~~  
  
PS  
  
The couples are:  
  
Quatre/ Michelle  
  
Trowa/ Amara  
  
Heero/ Hotaru  
  
Duo/ Mina  
  
Wufei/ Rei  
  
Milliardo/ Trista  
  
Serena/ ?? 


	6. Who will they take to the prom?

The Worlds United  
  
By: Jess Katcher.  
  
Who will the G-boyz ask to the prom??????? TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
oops...^_^' flooding!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"....." Trowa dotted.  
  
"...hn...." Heero muttered.  
  
"Thats wrong!" Wufei shouted. "Quatre is DOTTING like Trowa!" Wufei suddenly faints from yelling too loud.  
  
"He's right..." Duo added. He also faints.  
  
"I'm leaving this insane b****es," Amara said as she got up and left. Michelle and Hotaru got up and followed her. Heero, Trowa and Quatre followed. (Since they were their bodyguards.)  
  
~~Soon....~~  
  
Amara sits there tired of walking for hours. Trowa and Michelle on each side of her. Hotaru swung her glaive from here and there. Heero was shooting holes in trees. Quatre was just pacing back and fort.  
  
"I'm SO bored!" Amara said. "Lets go back, Trowa." Amara got off her seat, closely followed by Trowa.  
  
~~Back At The House~~  
  
"Oh God!" Rei shouted. She was watching the News on TV. Wufei looked up from his newspaper. Lita, Serena, Ami, Mina and the Stars rushed over.  
  
"WHAT?!?!!?" Yaten asked. (AN:More like shouted!) He/She (Which ever you prefer.) looked at the screen. "OH GOD!"  
  
"I just said that, moron!" Rei shouted at him/her. Soon the others entered.  
  
"What's going on?" Michelle asked. She then looked at the TV. "Oh my."  
  
"And the Gundam stops trashing the Sanc Kingdom," The newsreporter announced. "Now to the Sports!"  
  
"I didn't catch the ending, but they just trashed the Sanc Kingdom!" Duo said, stupidly. (AN: He meant by "I didn't catch the ending" was about the sports.)  
  
"You girls will be ok, right?" Quatre asked. The girls nodded. "Ok. Lets go." The Gundam Pilots left.  
  
"OK....."Serena said. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Help them," Amara said. "You think men can do something like that?" She pulled out this small ball. (AN: It looks like a Pokeball. Ever watched Pokemon?) "Zapdos never fails me."  
  
"Or Articuno," Neptune mentioned softly.  
  
"Gengar and Moltres never," The other outers said.  
  
"Or Entei, Raikou and Suicune," The starlights added. (AN: I made up their Gundams as Pokemon Gundams.)  
  
"OK..."Ami said. "Go do your best."  
  
~~Battle Field~~  
  
"We need help," Quatre said. The others agreed. Soon 7 gundams appear. "Huh?"  
  
"Need some BETTER pilots?" A voice came from the Gundam that looked like a Zapdos. "Well......Here we are!"  
  
"Better pilots?!?!?!?" Duo asked.  
  
"Never mind, Duo," Quatre said. "We need help."  
  
~~Battle Goes On~~  
  
Soon the battle is over. The 7 Gundams seem to have disappeared.  
  
~~Back at the house~~  
  
The sailors made it back before the G-Boyz.  
  
"That was a great battle," Hotaru said quietly. She looked at the Inner senshi. "Too bad you weren't there."  
  
"Yeah..." Lita said and sighed."Too bad..."  
  
~~Heero's Car~~  
  
"Well..." Quatre started. But Duo interupts him.  
  
"I what to know who those pilots are!!!" He shouted. The others have plugged their ears.  
  
"Maxwell!!! SHUT UP!!!" Wufei yelled. Again, he fainted for yelling too loud.  
  
"Well...besides that," Quatre changed the topic. "Who ARE you guys taking to the prom?"  
  
"um......" Heero, Duo and Trowa said, since Wufei fainted. " We don't know."  
  
"Well," Quatre said again. "The prom is soon, so you better make up your minds!"  
  
~~`~~~~~`~~~~~~`~~~~~`~~  
  
Jess: Ok....Like? Hate? TELL ME!!!!.... But who will they take?  
  
JK 


End file.
